A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words
by KuhuKima
Summary: WARNING Extreme fluffiness, pg 13 just to be safe '. My first HarryDraco Slash read it if you want to, just dont kill me with reviews. I added another chapter just for fun.
1. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

As I lie in my bed I touch my lips, the lips that had just recently been claimed by another in my dreams. It felt so real and yet I knew it was a dream. Because he isn' like that. He would never act like that towards me, never hold my hand in public, never kiss me on the cheek in the hallways. He would never gently rest his hand on my knee when I tell him Im feeling sad or nervous. He would never look at me the way I look at him. He is better. He would never hold my hand in public because his arm would already be around my waist. He would never kiss me on the cheek in the hallways because that is the place we frequently make out. He would never comfort me when I tell him Im nervous because he already knows, he doesn't need me to tell him. And he would never look at me the way I look at him because in his eyes I see passion, love and beauty that not even I can match.

Even now as I wake up from my dream he turns and looks at me in that way. I smile at him with all the warmth I possess as I put an arm around him protectively and I feel safe. This is where I belong. Where I want to be if time stopped right now I would be in eternal bliss I would live out forever in happiness with him in my arms. Staring as I am into the green pools of his eyes and feeling my heart melt. I cannot be cold around him, not anymore the first time we met I was ruthless and as I got to know him more I pushed away with more effort, I just saw something in him that scared me. I didn't know what it was and I didn't want to know so I was cold and heartless towards him. Hoping that if I was mean enough he would go away and so would my attraction to him. No such luck.

One day I insulted him and I went to far, I saw the hurt in his eyes and felt it in my own heart. He ran off and I ran after him silently wondering why I was doing this.

"I hate him" I said to myself "I hate him so much Its all his fault I hate him!" But my heart was disagreeing with me and it took over my body as I chased after the boy-who-lived I could see tears falling behind him and it hurt me more. Once I caught up to him I had no idea what to do. So I appologised "I'm sorry Harry, I-I went to far. I'm sorry I just-" He kissed me... While I was appologising he had kissed me and it didn't take me half a second to kiss back, this was what I had been waiting for since that first time I had met him in the hall, this was what drove me to go out of my way to make him miserable and I loved it. "Harry, I'm so sorry, for everything." I said between kisses, he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He said

"I have to, I was so terrible to you." I said, he didn't respond just kept kissing me. I continued, "Harry, can you ever forgive me for what I did-"

"Just shut up and kiss me you bloody pillock!" He cried with a very annoyed voice, I smiled and was happy to oblige. The boy-who-stole-my-heart now in my arms I kiss along his collar bone hearing him moan and I smile. They say a picture is worth a thousand words and I wonder how many pictures it would take to find the words that truly do my love justice it is undescribable the feeling I get when he is smiling at me, when I stare into those intense grren eyes and see the light pink on his face as he blushes at my staring I love his innocence, sometimes I tease him about being dense or naive and seeing him try to look angry was enough to make my heart burst. That is why I cannot stand to see him hurt.

I stare at him Wondering how I ever lived without him. Oh that's right I remember I made his life a living hell, but I stopped appologising for that. I know it annoys him and he doesn't want me to feel bad but I do and I think I always will. But I love him and I will never let him feel that way again I will do everything in my power to make him happy and I will not give up. Such is the Malfoy way.

**Smemily: So yah this might not be a thousand words but I wanted it to be that much. It was inspired by a lovely picture I saw of Harry and Draco the image manipulation was simply amazing and left me staring at it for a very very long time. Inspiring me to write this pathetic Smutty little one-shot. I know I am a total sap and it upset me deeply.**

**Kuhu: sobs It's...so...beautiful! I love Harry/Draco slash! Harry is so cute and innocnet and Draco is a badass with a superiority complex. They were meant to be!**

**Smemily: Well I like them too and I just may write another longer one.Rest assured it will have nothing to do with this story here. This was just a result of my weakness towards that picture which I think I am going to lok at in afew seconds. Its..so ..pretty!**

**Kuhu: Alright then! Don't worry folks I will make her write that HD slash ASAP.**

**Smemily: But Kuhu I'm busy with my other fan fic and school!**

**Kuhu: THINK ABOUT THE CHILDREN SMEMILY**

**Smemily: sigh aiight, I will get to it soon**

**Kuhu:YAY -**


	2. Back When it Was Bad

As I lie in his bed. My mind is racing just as it always is whenever I see him like this. He is sleeping soundly, I'm watching his chest rise and fall so gracefully. Every move he makes is the most elegant I have ever set eyes on but even now, when he is unconcious and so vulnerable to everything out there. I see how much he trusts me, enough to fall asleep in front of me. To let me see the weaker side of him, see him when he cannot see me, watching him as he continues to dream about whatever. Is he dreaming about me? Could he love and trust me so much that he even allows me to enter into his mind as he dreams?

I remember back when it was bad. Back when he hated me, or pretended to, and I pretended to hate him back so vigorously. I realized I was in love with him sometime during our sixth year, but I know I had been for much longer. Just before my little epiphany I had become extraordinarily malicious towards him. Because every time I saw him it hurt. Physically. I was in pain, deep in my stomach and everywhere I felt this horrid tingling feeling dancing over my skin begging to get in. I thought it was my deep hate but it was just the opposite, I wanted him so badly It hurt. When I finally came to terms with it, it hurt more.

I had been walking down the corridor, hating myself for even thinking about another boy, let alone _Malfoy_ in that way. When lo and behold there he is. Walking in my direction, he looked up and a smirk played across his lips. Those lips that I had imagined so many times in my fantasies and dreams and had only just put a face to them. There was the pain again, like a thousand knives digging into my skin my body aching to get closer to his. I had to pretend I didn't notice him, because I knew I had been a prick the whole week and I didn't want to have to deal with it right at that moment. He, of course, wouldn't have it.

"So, Potter. Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" I looked down at my pants and turned the darkest shade of red you would ever see. If you hadn't been there you would never believe the shades of burgundy on my cheeks at that very second. I was embarrassed beyond belief but he just had to push on. "Who were you thinking about Potty? Your little mudblood friend?" He scoffed "Never though you had much taste in girls. That Cho girl had a face like a dog. Although it's not like you could do much better." Draco said, at that moment I also noticed he wasn't Malfoy anymore either. I didn't say anything as I was too busy trying to rid myself of my arousal and the redness I wore. So he continued, he seemed to be in a very bad mood that day too because he took it way too far.

"Look at you, all worked up over nothing, honestly would it kill you to at least try not to look like a total idiot all of the time. Your pathetic, I don't see why every one likes you so much. Just because you barely survived an attack by you-know-who everyone thinks your some great bloody hero. You didn't even know you were doing, you were just staring at him, sucking your thumb like the sodding idiot you are!" I had gotten control of my body and I was listening painfully to every word he said. "You're a bloody fake you are. No one sees it but me. I'm the only one who sees you for what you really are..." Why was he saying these things? "...a pathetic lazy waste of flesh and magic.." I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. "...stupid, lazy git..." I would not cry, I promised myself. "Well aren't you going to say something, fuck I hate you Potter."

And that was it, I couldn't stand it any longer, I turned away and ran in the other direction, I had to get away from him, I had to get away from everything. The feeling in my heart were the ones causing al this trouble, I thought that maybe If I ran fast enough, I could escape them, and so I ran. I had no Idea how long I was in fact running before I felt a hand grab my robes and stop me. I turned around and saw a very tired Draco Malfoy standing with a fist full of my robes. I was afraid, I thought he was going to hit me until he spoke.

"I'm sorry Harry, I-I went too far. I'm sorry I just-" The pain was too much, the ache was killing me and I could no longer hold back, so in one swift motion I stepped up to him and kissed him. I was surprised to feel him kiss back and that's when I registered what he had said to me, he had actually called me Harry, and what's more he was saying sorry I was overwhelmed with joy and I was going to tell him as soon as I was done kissing him.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, for everything." He said, suddenly sounding so incredibly out of character. Was this the same boy I had been fighting with not 5 minutes ago? I understood he felt bad but... I wasn't finished yet.

"Don't worry about it." I said and continued kissing him.

"I have to, I was so terrible to you." More kissing."Harry, can you ever forgive me for what I did-"

"Just shut up and kiss me you bloody pillock!" Of course I was annoyed, for the first time in my life I was feeling wonderfully alive, like just being this close to him was a cure for some strange disease I had had for my entire life and I wasn't about to let him ruin it by talking. We could talk later, but at that time I just wanted the world to stop, explanations and embarassment be damned I just wanted to remain like that. We did for the longest time. Eventually we did get to explanations and awkward moments but we got over it as well. He never did stop appologising and I grew acustomed to it.

Now I'm sitting here watching him sleep, watching his chest rise and fall, in his graceful vulnerability. I love him so much and it's moments like these that make me happy I'm alive to experience this, happy he's here for me to experience. I don't care if anyone knows, I don't care if anyone doesn't know right now all I care about is him and I care about him with all my heart and soul he is my rock, my strength, my all-purpose cure and I never want to see him upset about anything. I watch as he opens his yes, I am suddenly drowning in an intense blue-grey ocea. I see him smiling at me where he once wore a smirk, stroking my cheek where at one time he may have slapped my face. And I wonder.

Does he feel the same?


End file.
